Days of A Teenage Vampire
by BoysNBooks
Summary: This story is about a girl named Cecelia Darkheart. Her father owes the humans who helped her mother give birth to her. The humans insist that he does not need to, but he ends up offering his daughter to their human son as a wife. Then, she meet's the Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  This story is about a girl named Cecelia Darkheart. Her father owes the humans who helped her mother give birth to her. The humans insist that he does not need to, but he ends up offering his daughter to their human son as a wife. She meet's the Cullen's and she has the dream of helping Rosalie in finding a child.

P.S. Uh, the summary isn't all that good… It's more about Cecelia and later her joining the Cullen's. Teehee. And it's short too.

I never got a chance to be a normal girl. I didn't choose this life yet I don't judge it. People think of my people as a scary and murderous kind. It's true that we murder people but most do it to survive and many crave the blood. As do I crave the blood.

"Cecelia bring me the crystal plates please. We have the Thompsons coming over for dinner." Mother said coolly

"Alright mother. But why do we spare them from the rest of the humans?" I asked.

"You know why. They helped me bear you into this dark world. And every time they come over we risk their lives. And they know that. And we shall be forever grateful to them."

"Ah, there at the door now. Go open it for them."

"Okay mother."

I walked to the door, fixing my hair properly. Mother always did say to look your best when guest are a due. Though I have no idea why. I'm a vampire and I'm beautiful and graceful and flawless. Now don't think I'm saying this because I'm a girl who only thinks of herself. It's the truth. I opened the door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Thomason. Welcome back to our manor. Follow me to the dining room." I smiled at them warmly. They both had light skin and Mrs. Thomason had amazing blazing red hair and Mr. Thomason had dark black hair that was like blue. Both with plain brown eyes. I could hear them whispering to each other, a vampire ability, as they were following me. "Joe I can't believe she's grown up like this. I feel like it was yesterday we helped her parents give birth to her." She whispered calmly

"I know dear. To think we delivered her 17 years ago. I'm hoping to bring her to our son to bite him."

"What? How could you think about that? He's _my_ son, I'm the one who sat in 12 hour of labour while you watched, and he has the right to _choose _if he _wants _to be a vampire!" Mrs. Thomason whispered to her husband angrily. "How dare you?"

"Too late it's decided."

"What do you mean it's decided?"

"Ok now here are your seats. Mother will be out in a couple minutes with the food and father will be down momentarily." I said politely. I sat down across from Mrs. Thomason. Mother came with the food 5 minutes later. I think mother over did it because she cooked up a feast that fit every inch of the table.

"Did I cook enough? " Mother asked when father had come downstairs.

"No, no you've cooked enough for all of us." Father said to mother "reassuring" her.

I was reading my mother's mind. She was wondering like me. She had no idea what was going on. Father cleared his throat.

"Everyone I have an announcement. Mr. Thomason and I have agreed that our children shall get married."

"What?" Mother asked calmly.

"Well if we…"

"What are you talking about? I would never even consider a mortal love for a second of my eternal life. The closest time I will _ever_ even _touch_ a human will be when I feed off the poor mortal." I said trying my hardest to be calm though I could feel my eyes burn with red anger.

"But, Cecelia my love. You would be so ever happy!"

"Yeah. Happy with a fleshy human and then what? We end up with kids that are half-vampire, half-human and then _I_ would have to show them how to do everything. _I _will have to teach themhow to hunt, how to control their crave, how to act, how to _try_ to be human! What will the mortal do? Spend "quality time" with my kids? Yeah. I'd be very happy with a life like that." I said, trying not to yell. I never yell.

"Cecelia! Mr. Thomason and I want you to change his son." Father said

"NO. Never. I will change the person _I_ love and _if _he needs changing. I want a vampire lover not a mortal one. And I will not change anyone who I have not even thought of once in my life.

"Go to your room." Father said shocked

"Okay." I smiled at him.

"Good night everyone."

I headed to my room smiling to myself. When I got to my simple room I jumped onto my bed and reached for my journal.

No one tells me when I marry someone. I marry who I want. I'm not doing an arranged marriage. And I'm marrying a human. I don't want a human I want a vampire like me ether bitten born or born pure. No human gets me and my love. Father had no place in choosing a lover. I hate that he even tried. And Mrs. Thomason didn't really want that to happen too. A human like her would dread me as a daughter. That's why I like her. She's great like that. I think I want a relationship and I want a vampire. Maybe I shall search for one at school. With vampire my instincts. Tonight's dinner was quite pleasant for me. I loved it.

To I write again, my dear journal.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I "woke up" and got of bed and like always I had another needless sleep. I don't know why they even make me sleep. I tried listening to my parent's thoughts they both were keeping blank from me. Ugh. I changed into a plain black tee-shirt and a red plaid skirt and put on my favourite pair of arrow heart earrings. I brushed my teeth though there wasn't any reason too. Vampires have flawless everything and can't catch any diseases. Then I brushed my long black hair and fixed my bangs. My eyes were their normal silver and were not burning red flames of anger anymore. Perfect. I walked downstairs. I waited for my parents.  
>"Cecelia. Come into the kitchen." Mother called<p>

"Coming." I said calmly. My mother and father were waiting for me.

"Cecelia. I know you're angry. But your father and I think it's-"

"It's _not_ for the best. I will not do this. It's not because I don't want to it's because _he _doesn't want to. It's not fair. I kill my prey so they don't have to live in a living hell. I don't want to take away their life so they can start a new one that's filled with murder. I take life away because I crave blood but that reason only. I know you don't think that I should. But father why can't you understand?" I finally told them. They always wanted me to transform someone. And 'them' is in father.

"Well. You know I never wanted you to be unhappy but I understand what you mean. We are a pure family after all." Pure is born a vampire.

"Mother! How can you be so shallow?"

"I for one was moved by that speech but you don-"

"Yes I _do _know. Mrs. Thomason said so herself." I cut in. Feeling triumph

"I don't care if she said so. Mr. Thomason and I already agreed. With the unbreakable promise."

"What? Dear you didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

"Oh yet I did I said in these exact words 'I guarantee you that Mason will be a vampire. And I will use the unbreakable promise to prove it.' There."There it was a loop hole just for me.

"You said he will be a vampire. Though you had not mentioned anything about me at all. Just you'll make sure he'll be a vampire. Discussion over! BYE!"

"Cec-" I left before he could say anything else. I ran to school. Being an immortal has its advantages. I could sense about 3 vampires 2 males 1 female. She could be my best friend or at least my friend. The other 2 I probably have to choose between them. I followed their scent.

"Hi!" The female vampire seemed to sense me too.

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Cecelia."

"My name's Trish. I'm a newborn vampire." She laughed "That's why I'm with my brothers over here in this dark corner of school."

"Ah, so the two other males are your brothers. Is one of them your creator?"

"No. We have a family. A mother and a father. My family was a pure until I was created. My father hates me, yet he created me for, he pitied me because he found me on the streets alone and helpless. So I was created. I wish mother or one of my brothers had created me. I have the venom of a man who loves none. My mother absolutely adores me and so she is enough for both parents." She smiled a sad smile. "My brothers love me too. That's why they're here with me." I felt sorry for Trish. Both my parents loved me but I'm not so sure about my father anymore. Trish was a small girl with light brown hair and bronze eyes. In my perspective she was a very cute newborn. How could he not like her? She's so cute. Bitten vampires always had human parts about them. For Trish her voice wasn't as musical as her brothers and I and could possibly pass off as a human.

"So, what are your brother's names?" I needed to find out what their names were to find out if I liked them. 2 male vampires stepped out of the shadows.

"My oldest brother's name is Liam and the other one is Jake. Liam is 4 centuries old and Jake is only 2 centuries. I am only a year old. So obviously I still need to control myself."

"Oh. 4 and 2. Well I'm almost 4 though I'm only 3 centuries." I studied them. The oldest was white blonde and had blue eyes, which was obvious that he was using contacts and they surprisingly working really well, he was buff and his skin as a bit lighter than mine. Jake had brown copper hair and wasn't as muscular as his brother but still had some muscles and he had storm cloud grey eyes. I was happy that both of them were very cute to my standards. I had eyes for both of them but I liked Liam better because his face had a grin on it and he looked less serious then Jake. He looked more childish then a 4 century old. While Jake had a tense face and looked like no fun. I flashed a smile at them but more directly to Liam. I liked him because he was forward. And he was very cute.

"Hi." I said I smiled again.

"Hello." They said in unison

"How's it going?" I said trying to act shy. Liam answered first.

"Fine. What is our intention with us?" He asked me. I was shocked

"Liam! Don't be rude. I thought I was the young one."

"It- it's okay. And my _intention _is just to find some friends. I'm an only child. Even vampires get lonely."

"And my father wants me to create a new life." I said under my breathe

"He wants you to do what?" The 3 siblings said in unison. Damn! Stupid vampire hearing

"You heard me. Though I can get it of it even though he did the unbreakable promise."

"What?" They said in unison again

"Doesn't he understand that's sick?" Trish said disgusted.

"No. And the human that is "destined" to be a vampire doesn't want to do this either. His mother doesn't want this either! _My _mother doesn't want this at all. It's just our fathers that want it." I grimaced. Trish looked at her brothers like she was talking to them. "We can help you. Look we both have father problems, I cannot solve mine, but we can solve yours. Trish said finally.

"Really? How?" I asked confused

"Well we have a plan. But I have to ask you something. Which of my brothers do you like better?" This question caught me off guard.

"How do you know I like them at all?" I snapped at her. Both her brothers grinned at each other. Trish shot a look at them.

"Well I can feel your emotion so I _do_ know you like one of them. It's my one and only gift. It's just I don't know which one." she said smug

"Okay fine. But why do you need to know?"I asked

"Because it's part of the plan. Now who do you like?" she asked again but a little more stern.

"Well" I hesitated "I like Liam better." If I could blush I would have been redder then blood. I am very hard to embarrass but I was pretty sure that was the first time I ever got _that_ embarrassed.

"Good. He's going to be your lover and that will have to stop the devil fathers from doing it. If they don't believe it I have a back-up plan. But it's _onl_y if the plan doesn't work."

"Okay." I said a little more enthusiasm then intended. Liam walked over to me and wrapped his hand around mine. If I had heart it would have stopped but luckily I didn't so.

"Practice makes perfect." Trish said smiling rolling her bronze eyes. I smiled at Liam. I took his arm and hugged it. "Practice makes perfect." I agreed. I looked at Trish straight at the eyes. Mentally asking "Am I aloud to kiss him?" and she answered back "Yes you may." My day just kept getting better and better. I had put my father's plans for awhile, and basically got a boyfriend that was just like me. No need to bite him if he was born a vampire. Our schedules for class were the same except for last period. Where I had P.E and he had history. I hated parting from him though I just met him today. I think I loved him and he loved me. During homeroom I had some free time and used the gift I had to read minds. I discovered that all he thought about was me. I had also discovered that the "back-up plan" was him proposing to me right there and in front of everyone. I was surprised by that because how could he do that? Was he ready for that? At lunch all of us went out into a nearby forest. And waited for some hikers to pass by. We saw 3 hikers and we decided that Trish should have two of them since she was youngest and Jake should get the really fat one. It would take them awhile for them to finish so me and Liam went hunting together. We went off deep into the forest were no hiker would go. Liam took my waist and hugged me. He kissed me for what felt like forever an eternally. We finally released each other. "You make me feel like I'm weightless and... I love you." I reached up to kiss him again. The type of vampire I am is basically one kiss and you learn all about that vampire. It's like you knew them all your life.

"I love you Cecelia. I hope your father doesn't believe us. Then I can propose to you and because we are vampires we can live in eternity." Liam whispered in my ear. I guess Liam knew that I knew the back-up plan.

"But I am getting thirsty. Can we hunt now?" I asked "I'm dying here." I joked

"Okay. Let's go." We ran around for awhile but there were no humans. We found some deer and drank that instead. "Ugh. Animals taste horrid. Next time I pick where and _what _we hunt." Liam laughed. I sighed.

"Time just passes when you're a vampire. It doesn't really matter to us when you think about it."

"Let's go find Trish and Jake. It's almost next period." When we found Trish and Jake they had just about finished their feed.

"Hey, guys we better get back to school." Jake said

"We know dork. That's why we came to find you." I teased. Liam smirked.

"Guys come on! Like I said I thought I was the young one." Trish complained. I still couldn't help it. Trish looked like a little girl. She was so cute!

"Fine. So… who wants to race?" I asked. I felt like beating some guys today.

"We're totally in!" Trish answered for the three of them. We all stared at her. Grinning down on the small girl.

"And I thought I was the young one." Liam mimicked Trish perfectly.

"I always wanted to race but Liam and Jake never wants to so here's my chance." Trish said defensively. I rolled my eyes. "I don't care let's just go." I urged them.

Trish ended up winning as I had expected, she was of course a newborn and was still very powerful, and I'd give her a few more months until the human blood inside of her stops fighting the venom and she becomes a normal vampire. School flew by us and before we knew it the day was done. Trish almost attacked a teacher but we handled it. Trish, her brothers and I walked or ran to my manor. I opened the door for them and I walked over to Liam and hugged his arm. It was time to stop my father's plans. We walked into the living room and as I thought my parents and the humans and their son were waiting for _me_, not Trish and her brothers. Me. I saw my father's expression. He was shocked. As for mother, happiness crept on her beautiful face.

"Cecelia" father started "who are they?" my father asked still in a state of shocked, as shocked as a vampire could be that is.

"They are vampires like us. I met them today. The girl's" I knew didn't like me saying girl but she understood that I had to "name is Trish. She's a _newborn_" I emphasized newborn because father hated the thought if not being a pure vampire. "These are her brothers, Liam and Jake; they were once pure now- well not so much." I tightened my grip on Liam so he understood what I meant.

"Oh so nice to meet you all." Mother said sweetly. "Cecelia I presume that the boy you're holding on to is Liam?" mother asked, helping me out.

"Yes." I answered gratefully

"And is he now your lover?" Mother asked adding a smug look at father.

"Yes." I said, giving a dirty look at father.

"Oh little girl your just so cute! I wish you were my daughter."Mother outburst.

"That's very good that you've met someone like us. But to the matter of business. Cecelia this is Tyler and Mr and Mrs. Thomason's son. Tyler looked uneasy and seemed not to want to become a vampire. "The man who will be your future."

"Oh father how I wish I could be of assistance but as you can recall our conversation this morning I have a chose if I want to make life." I said half smug half sarcastic.

"But-" father started

"But nothing if you want to make Tyler into a vampire _you_ do it." I heard a gasp from inside my father's head. I felt so victorious right there.

"I-I would but-"

"Like I said no buts. Remember these are "old family friends". I know you would loathe the thought that your family was not pure if I did it _your _family would be fine but if I did I would be the outcast of the family." I beamed at my friends

"Laurence! Is that true? Are you so obsessed in being pure that-" before Mr. Thomason could finish his sentence Trish let out a snarl.

"Trish, no! This problem is fine. Calm down. Jake grabs her arm. Mother lead Jake and Trish to the backyard please. Let her go hunting in the forests. And Jake stay with her until she's fed." I told Jake and mother calmly. Mother rushed out to the forest in the back with Jake and Trish at her heels. I sighed.

"Like I said Trish is still only a year old. So as you were saying Mr. Thomason?" I said acting like nothing had happened. _T-that retched creature. I hate created vampires! How could Cecelia bring that thing into my household? We named her in the Japanese! Her name means pure child. _Father thought. I let go of Liam's arm.

"That retched creature, father, is my friend! I know my name means pure child and I'm sorry she went out of control like that but that is no reason to think of her as that. Father you have no heart. I loved you even though you did terrible things but now, now you have gone too far." I yelled at my father.

"Cecelia." Liam whispered

"No Liam. I have to do this." I told him "You have let me have a proper life but for even 2 days or how long you have sent me into anguish. Tyler doesn't want to be a vampire! How could you not see that? And now you make thoughts to my friend like that? Are you a gentleman? No. You have no class." I gasped for the unneeded air. "Liam let's go get Trish and Jake. I can't stand to stay in this place of hell." I called for Liam.

"How- how dare you speak to your father like that?" Father asked, screaming.

"I just dare to. Okay? I won't ever come back here ever again. Liam." I called again. Father stayed silent. I walked to the back towards the forest just as Trish and Jake were coming out with mother.

"I'm so sorry I did that Cecelia." Trish said ashamed

"That's okay sweetie. Things like this happen sometimes." I comforted her.

"Mother I'm sorry you had to see that." I told her. Mother had the ability to see important events and I knew she watched the whole thing.

"Cecelia, my dear child, please don't leave." Mother gushed out.

"Mother please I have to. There is no other way." I pleaded

"Okay" Mother started crying venom. "Just let me give you something." Mother requested.

"Okay." Mother rushed into the house and came back in 2 seconds and there were something in her slender hands.

"This is a special locket. It's been passed down from generations before me and now I shall give it to you. This locket has very powerful magic. It will keep you safe if you forever have it." Mother explained "But never I repeat never open it. It contains horrors that will kill you and when you die the opened locket will never let you rest in peace. It will trap you in its heart shaped metal forever." Mother warned

"Mother this is beautiful. Yet your warning is made me feel terrified. I, for you and only you, will never open this locket." I promised her.

"Thank you my dear, but whisper these word 'Locket of Terror show me the treasure inside of thee' into the ear of the locket and the gift of mine is inside will be reviled." Mother said as she was wiping the venom from her eyes.

"Thank you mother for this I will treasure it always." I said to her in a grateful tone. Mother knew I would miss her and this was hard for her to see me leave.

"Mother, I must go now. I may someday return but until then please remember I always loved you." I said sincerely.

"Good-bye my beloved daughter." And in a flash I left her alone in the backyard. I sighed heavily. We ran until sunset. Then we stopped. "Liam" I asked can I come over to your house?"


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at Liam, Jake and Trish's house. I understood that Trish's father hated her but will he hate on her with me around? I think he'll like me because I was a pure vampire. I mentally sighed. When will vampires learn that being pure isn't everything? Liam opened the door for me. He's my gentlemen I thought. When I stepped inside everything was so grand! It was a billion times better then my manor.

"Wow." I said awed

"You get used to it. I did. When I first came here I was so amazed (1) because I didn't have a home until now and (2) my eyesight was improved 100% so I could see all the amazing details. I now know this house inside out." Trish said happily.

"I'm still impressed with this home." I said

"Trishy! Your home! I've been waiting for you to come home. Oh, I'm sorry. Who are you?" The women I presumed was Trish, Liam and Jake's mother. She had blonde smooth silky hair that was shimmering. She had the tiniest waist (besides Trish's) and had a voice like an angel.

"Oh, I'm Cecelia Darkheart. I am sorry for not introducing myself. Please forgive me. Mrs.-" I started

"No, no don't call me by my last name. Call me Angelica. Wait" she said "_The _Cecelia Darkheart? You're from the purist family in all of vampire history! What a pleasure." She said

"I _was _from the purist family but now I am just Cecelia. I have no intention of sharing my father's name anymore. He is a sick demon. Pardon my language." I said to her.

"My dear what do you mean not sharing your father's name?" she asked confused

"I mean that I am not the daughter of Laurence Darkheart anymore. I never want to return to my father."

"Oh my dear how dreadful for you. Well you are welcome to our home. Oh and my Liam did you finally find Cecelia as your mate?" she asked sounding proud

"Um yeah mother." He said, embarrassed. I smiled

"Um, Angelica please to meet you. I would like to meet your husband if it is possible." I said

"Oh yes you should meet him. He'll just love you. William, dear there is someone I'd like you to meet." She called. William was beside her in a second.

"Hello Ms. Dark-" I cut him off

"No. Please. It's just Cecelia now. Do not use his last name. I'm sorry sir for cutting you off."

"Welcome home Liam, Jake." He paused "Trish. Well then, Cecelia. I welcome you into our home." He said sweetly

"Thank you." I said. Liam led me up to his room where I would sleep. This day was just getting greater.

"Here it is. My room." He said. His room was very spacious. There was a book case on one side and a bed in the far corner and a black leather couch beside the book case.

"Hmm. There isn't a lot of stuff in here is there." I said. He laughed

"No there isn't is there. But that can change." He said hinting me

"Really? This is your room after all. All I really need is some clean clothes. I could share a bed you know." I said hinting back. He rolled his eyes at me.  
>"It's okay. I don't mind at all. This barren wasteland could use some stuff."<p>

"Nope. I just need you and clothes." I said

"Fine. But don't come crawling back when you get to cramped in a single bed."

"I won't I don't really have feeling in my body so don't think about anything like buying me a gigantic bed that practically covers every inch of you room." I joked. _Fine then. I'll buy you a bed that covers half of my room._ Liam thought.

"No you won't." I said to him

"What?" He said confused

"You're such a bad boyfriend. You don't even know your girlfriend has about every know gift there is." I teased

"Oh. So I guess reading minds is one of them?"

"Yeah, duh." I said "I feel like "sleeping" now. How am I going to sleep in this?" I asked.

"You can wear one of my shirts." Liam offered

"Okay. And luckily you are huge." I said laughing at him. He rolled his eyes at me again and lifted my chin to kiss me.

"Hurry on that shirt. I don't feel like standing here all evening." I said. He went over to his drawer and tossed me a grey shirt. "Where's your washroom?" I asked.

"What? You can't strip in front of me?" He joked

"No. Not yet. Maybe in a couple centuries I will." I replied

"Not a few centuries! Only a couple days?" He said seeming serious

"Hmm. Fine. Now where's that washroom?"

"Take a left and on the 6th door."

I opened the door to the washroom. "Whoa. Super big washroom much?" I whispered. I heard a laugh from down the hall. I quickly changed and started towards Liam's room. Then I heard crying or something like crying. I immediately recognized it was Trish. I quickly found her room. I knocked on the door. The tears stopped.

"Who is it?" She asked

"It's Cecelia." I said

"Oh. Come in." I walked in. Her room was really big compared to her brother's room.

"I love this completely blue room." I said. She laughed

"I told you my mother loves me."

"I-I heard you crying. Is everything okay?" I asked worried

"Um. It's nothing." She said quickly. _Yeah right. _I thought. I saw her childhood flash by. I saw her real mother and father looking at her lovingly as a baby and her being abandoned by her parents one dark and stormy night when she still looked like an infant. I searched her memory, I can do that, and I saw her mother crying and her father comforting her as they got into the car drove away.

"Your parents loved you very much." I said

"How do you know?" She asked "You know nothing about them. They abandoned me!" Trish said starting to cry dark venom again

"I admit they abandoned you but they really loved you. If you look at your memory really closely you can see them both crying." She paused for a minute looking into the memory.

"You're right. But why did they leave me in a damp box then?"

"I don't know. But now you can love them like they loved you. Your only 17 so they must still be alive. Unless they you know died."

"I just am so happy to know they did not just abandon me like a piece of crap." She got up from her bed and hugged me

"Thank you Cecelia." She said I walked out of her room and started heading back into Liam's room.

"You are so kind to my sister." Was the first thing he said when I walked in.

"Well I like her so of course. If I did not like her then well, I would let her cry out all the venom in her body."

"Whoa. Mean."

"I know. So you want to climb into bed now?" I asked

"Not just quite yet." Liam tilted my head up to kiss me again but this time more intense. I smiled lovingly at him.

"Before we go to bed I want to write in my journal which is I repeat not a diary."

"Sure it isn't." Liam teased. I ignored him and took out my _journal_.

Today has been extremely stressful. Many events happened today that were great. The first event was meeting Trish, Jake, and Liam. Trish is the cutest little vampire ever! When I first saw her I wanted to hug her tight until there was no more energy in me. Liam and Jake, well I liked them both. They were hot! Although I could only pick one. I didn't have to ask them out because I told them, Trish, Jake and Liam, about how father wanted to make the Thomason's son a vampire. Trish, the super cutie, thought up wonderful plan to show that I needn't marry some half-blood human. I got to picked who I liked best so I picked Liam. I make him sound like a prize at a carnival. Though I love this prize. I seriously love Liam. I want to have cute little versions of ourselves running around a home. Okay back to today. The next event that happened was the fight. The Thompsons were there waiting for me more than the others. Mother helped a little in the plan so I was proud of that. The fight wasn't intended for Trish's plan but it was for mine. I really wanted to argue with father so I could prove to the Thomason's that father was a shallow man only carrying about being a pureblood. He didn't even care that I was going to marry a half-blood. He just wanted to keep himself clean. So I asked (more like screamed) him why didn't _he _do it himself. I got no reply so I answered. I said. "Because all you care about is being a pure blood." I gave him a dirty look and the fortunately Trish had a blood rush so she had to go hunt with mother with Jake by her side while Liam stayed by mine. He called Trish a _thing_ and I yelled even more. I ran out of the room to the forest in the backyard with Liam's hand twisted around mine to find Trish and Jake and mother. Mother had seen every second of the fight. I told her I had to leave. I couldn't stay another second in that house. She had asked to give her a little time to get something. I agreed and she came back with a locket. I smiled at her a goodbye as she cried dark venom watching her only daughter leave her. I asked Liam if I could come to his house for a while and now I am writing in his bedroom which is now officially partly mine.

I 3 U Liam!

Till the day father becomes a true vampire, I bid you ado my book of dreams.

"Now can we go to bed?" he asked

"Sure." I replied smiling. Liam laid back and I laid on his chest and sighed contently.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." I said. "Well we can but I'll be thirsty by morning." I giggled

"Sometimes a plain old deer doesn't fill you up like it used to." He joked

"Eww, Liam don't even try to get me to drink another animal. There so bad tasting. An animal would be my last resort if I really needed it. I wonder if we can try to find a fat man tomorrow. They, for some reason, taste better then skinnier ones."

"Animals are okay once you get used to it."

"But they make your eyes turn topaz if you get enough." I complained

"True, but I bet you would look cute with gold eyes."

"Please. Midnight eyes are what makes me, me." I said. He chuckled

"I wonder what our future could be." I asked wondering "Oh wait. I'm pretty sure I know."

"What do you mean pretty sure?" He asked

"Sometimes when people have a future they can change their minds so it could end up different. Would you like to know our possible future?" I asked

"Wanna rock - paper - scissors on it?" He asked

"I win no future, you win future."

"Okay." I paused for a minute "Aw you win. Too bad. I would have loved to see it myself."

"I knew I would win." He said victorious

"No you didn't you big ape. Don't lie to your one and only true love." I said pouting. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't pout babe, one day we will find out together." He said to me

"I guess." I said pouting "But at least let me see how many kids we have." I said, trying to compromise

"No. You have to wait." He said to me again

"Aww. Please?"

"Again, no. So stop asking." Liam said as he rolled his eyes

"You know I'll eventually cheat." I said

"If I occupy you then you won't" He said kissing me softly. I sighed

"For once in my life I feel like sleeping. Which is weird," I said

"Go ahead, sleep." Liam whispered. And soon enough for the first time in almost 300 years. I fell asleep. I must be sick. I shouldn't be able to sleep like this.

I woke up the next morning. I felt really thirsty. I could feel Liam's arms tightly around me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Liam, your squishing my non-existing organs." I said straining to get out of his grasp.

"Oh, sorry Cecelia." He apologized letting go of me.

"I'm thirsty. I need to hunt a _human _soon." I emphasized human. Liam chuckled

"Okay, okay. We'll hunt humans and not those oh so horrid animals." Liam mocked. I slapped him on the arm

"It's true! How can you even stand an animal? There so gross." I said

"A lot of practice. Centuries actually." Liam responded

"Okay, okay! If I don't have a human soon I'll turn into ashes. And you don't want that to happen to your mate do you?" I teased. Vampires eventually turn to ashes if they don't get _any _kind of blood.

"Oh no!" Liam said in sarcastic horror. "Not that." He smiled a wicked grin

"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes at him. He smiled.

As we started to enter the forest _I_ picked I had a vision.

"Alice? Do you see something?" A male vampire said

"Yeah, a pair of vampires. There is a male and a female. The female is looking at us through a vision too…the female is…" and it stopped because I was where the other vampires were standing.

"Hi!" the female vampire said who I assumed to be Alice

"Hello." I smiled

"Did you see us through your visions?" she asked

"Oh course I did. What kind of physic would I be if I missed something like that?" I replied. She smiled.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Hale." Alice introduced. Alice had short red spiky hair like a pixie and was a small vampire. Jasper on the other hand was tall, muscular, and blonde with short hair.

"I'm Cecelia and this is Liam." I said

"Nice to meet you." She said

"Same here…were you guys looking for us?" I asked

"Umm, yeah sort of." Alice admitted

"Umm this is kind of weird but can I kiss Jasper?" I asked sheepishly

"What?" Alice asked as her smile turned confused

"Well our species are different from yours. For example: e can breed while you can't." I explained "We learn about each other through touch so kissing one another is like reading an entire dictionary. You learn every word along with its meaning." I tried

"Oh so like feeling when something's hot or cold."

"Yeah…so may I?" I asked again. Alice nodded. "It will only take 3 seconds. I swear." I got up on my toes and kissed Jasper. Information filled my lips and traveled to my brain. I saw the reason they were trying to find us, they needed us to show the Volturi that half vampires could grow and not be dangerous so they could save Renesmee, a half-human half vampire child. They also had a backup plan if they had to they would fight. With me by their side I know we would win. I also learned about the Cullen clan. There was Charslie Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale and Bella Cullen along with the newest addition Renesmee Cullen. In short they are the Olympic Clan. Renesmee had been imprinted by Jacob Black. He used to love her mother, Bella Cullen, but now is a brother like figure to Renesmee. I smiled at Alice and Jasper. "I would be ever so happy to help you." I said

"Really?"Alice exclaimed

"Of course! How can I say no to an adorable child like Renesmee?" I asked "I am very sure that I will be with you 'till the end, but I'm not sure about my mate…" I looked over to Liam. He looked unsure about this.

"I stand by you until the end." He said loyally, oh how I love Liam.

"Good, then let us go to our home then." Alice said.

"Liam do you have their sent?" I asked. He nodded

"Okay. Alice take Liam's hand, Jasper you take mine." I instructed. They did not know what was happening but before they knew it they were home. "I love you house. It's so cute." I complimented

"Thanks, our mother, Esme, designed it." She said "Anyway, let's go head out back."Alice said. When we walked around the corner everyone said in surprise,

"Alice, Jasper!" they all said.

"Where did you go?" Edward Cullen asked

"I went to search for a vampire that was half-human half-vampire. Though, I couldn't find one so these vampires are the next best thing." She replied. "They were born vampires. Not bitten or anything like that just born vampires." She said confidently

"That's right. We are born vampires, _full _vampires." I said "Unlike Renesmee we're not half human and yet we grow. Renesmee is like a lot of my friends. Their father's and mother's fell in love with a mortal and they are perfectly fine." I said matter-of-factory. I saw a girl named Jane watching me, well more like concentrating on me, from the other side. I instantly knew she was trying to make illations of pain. _You can stare all you want._ I thought _nothing is going to make me feel pain._

"But we're nothing like you." Felix said in a smooth voice. I turned my heard to the left to face Felix. To me and Liam it was a chill down our back. To the other vampires it was soothing and calming.

"So? I _know_. It's one of my many "talents"." I said superiorly. I whipped my head towards Aro. "I am not some piece of a collection Aro. I'll have you know I can wipe out your entire coven _alone_. You think you're stronger than me? Because I'm a young 300 year old? You make me laugh Aro. You truly do." I said irritated. "I mean really. Have you not noticed that Ms. Jane has been concentrating on me the entire time?"I pointed out. "She is weak, _you _are weak." I said

"How dare you call Aro weak?" Felix said enraged. I noticed he did not defend Jane.

_When we are finished here, Felix is __**so **__going down. _Jane though. A vampire stuck as a 14 year old has the mind of a 14 year old. I ignored Felix.

"Aro, do you want to make peace with the Cullen's? Or shall we or, I, fight?" I asked

"I surrender. Carslie, I apologize from this event. I hope we can still be friends after this." Aro said

"I accept your apology. But next time I may not be so forgiving." Carslie said

"Thank you. I bid you good-bye." And left. _Wow. That was such a waste of time. Bitchy vampires. Yet I'll do anything for a cutie like Renesmee any day.  
><em>"Thanks for helping us in our time of need." Alice said happily.  
>"No problem! It was fun. There's nothing to do back home anyways." I smiled "Although I think Liam's a bit depressed he didn't get to kill anything." I glanced over to Liam<br>"Then he can go hunting with us…if he's up to it." Emmet said coming out from nowhere. Liam looked at me unsure. I nodded  
>"Go have fun Liam!" I said encouragingly. "I would come but I hate the taste of animal blood." Emmet, Jasper. Edward and Carslie gestured to come. Liam slowly followed. I turned back to face Alice who was now standing with Rosalie, Esme and Bella. "Rosalie… I've been told you always wanted children. No?" I asked<p>

"Um yeah. But being the vampire I am I cannot." She said sadly. I could see the yearning in her eyes.

"Well… you have 2 options. Option 1 is seriously desperate. You have to mate with a vampire of my kind. Option 2 is that you adopt a baby vampire." I said

"Adoption for a vampire baby? But it's illegal to our kind to transform a child." She said confused

"The babies aren't transformed. They were born vampires. They'll grow into adult vampires." I said

"Hmm. Adoption…" she said drifting off.

"You and Emmet should talk about it! You know….unless you want to mate and all." I said slyly  
>"What? That is I <em>not<em> an option Cecelia!" she said embarrassed. We laughed.  
><em>This is the kind of family I have always wished for. A loving father that understands the impureness of vampires like Carslie, a lovely and kind mother like Esme, loving brothers and sisters. <em>I thought.

"Rosalie, I really wonder...would you prefer a boy or a girl?" I asked

"Well, I don't know. I wouldn't care actually. Emmet and I would love the child all the same." She replied.

"Hey Cecelia, do you have an offspring?" Alice asked me shamelessly

"What? No!" I said embarrassed

"Oh really? You and Liam seem so close...like you were married." Alice grinned

"No. Not yet. We actually just met a couple days ago. But you know vampires. We only take a couple days just to know someone." The women all nodded in agreement. "Love is a thing that is impossible to control. You never know who you may end up with." We stayed in silence for a bit. Renesmee started whining, obviously annoyed that she was not getting any attention.

"Oh, there, there, Renesmee. Mommy's still watching your pretty little face." Bella said soothing the baby.

There was a rustling in behind us from the forest. We turned around to find our boys coming back to us.

"You guys finally came back to your ladies, huh?" I teased them. They all smiled sheepishly except for Carslie.

"Of course we returned. Liam is an excellent hunter, I might say." He complimented.

"Well , he has had more experience. But we prefer humans. Well I do at least. I despise animal blood. But a good mountain lion is great for the complexion. Especially if you want to blend in with the humans. A nice big one lasts about 5 hours." I said

"Oh really? I _have _noticed that the vampire's complexion does change into a more natural state when having a lot of blood. I must keep that in mind."

"Enough chatter! I want to show Cecelia and Liam their rooms." Esme said

"No, it's okay. We don't' live that far from here. Besides we have a little sister to watch. She's immunda so she needs the care."

"Ah, Latin for impure. I see." Esme said "But I insist that you stay here until Rosalie makes up her mind."

"Makes up her mind about what?" Emmet asked curiously. Liam also looked at me questionably.

"Well, because your kind cannot breed without a human, I suggested that Rosalie adopt one of our kind. It would be legal too because it would be a growing vampire baby. The Volturi cannot deny that." I replied. That was quite long… Emmet looked at Rosalie.

"Nice." He said simply. I gaped at him. "How long?" he asked

"How long…?" I said "Oh the kid? Maybe a while, I'm not sure. But I'll work to my limit to find you a kid." I smiled

"Cool, but wouldn't you get less time to spend with Liam there?"

"Shut up Emmet." Rosalie snapped

"Yes, dear." Emmet said sheepishly. _ Bwahahaha! _I thought happily.

"Now come on darlings, I'll show you your rooms."

**A/N:** OMG I finished this chapter! WOOHOO. Immunda actually does mean impure in Latin, I should have added that in the beginning of the story…If you're my first review then you get to decide if Rosalie's baby is a boy or girl and his/hers name 3 And you know how I said I would make the chapters longer, I'm sorry I just can't.  
>Until then there will only be talk of the baby in many chapters.<p>

LOVE YOU GUYS


End file.
